


Different Love

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst sort of, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a different kind of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn Malik is the typical leather jacket wearing bad boy of the school; he smokes, if you ever laid eyes on him you would see his body is littered with tattoos, and he wouldn’t hesitate to beat ANYBODY who even looked at him the wrong way. Everyone thinks that he’s a bully because he’s miserable, when in fact that’s the opposite of the truth. Liam Payne is the cute boy with puppy dog eyes and goofy smile and oh so innocent. His friends however cannot be spoken for.  
They're all beer chugging, loud, annoying, obnoxious douchebags who just don’t care whose nerves they get on. But most of all, (and the thing that Liam never seems to get), they always make sexual innuendos and it seems like Liam never gets it. It’s not like he doesn’t notice, he just doesn’t really pay much attention. Even though these boys are different in so many ways, they have one thing in common; they love each other.  
It comes as a shock to many people that Zayn Malik, bad boy, and Liam Payne, innocent puppy, are in a relationship. Most people shrug it off like, ”Eh as long as they’re happy”. Then the others are like, ”WOW!”. Liam gets scared sometimes by how people react to their relationship. But it’s ok because he knows he has Zayn there to protect him.  
Like today for example. As Liam was walking out of chemistry he heard a voice behind him shout, ”Hey Payne!”.  
One of the many bullies Liam has said, ”Where is your wannabe bad ass boyfriend?”  
Liam turns around to confront the bully, annoyed as ever. ”Why don’t you just fuck off Chet?” Liam knew that he shouldn’t have said that but he couldn’t help it, he’s had enough of his bullshit. That’s when the bully steps closer invading Liam’s personal space.  
”Better watch your fucking mouth when you're talking to me Payne, or my fist just might meet a new friend today."  
As he raised his fist, Zayn appeared behind the bully. ”I swear to God, if you fucking hit my boyfriend, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won’t be able to sit down EVER!”  
As the bully turned around to leave, Liam retreated to his locker to grab his notebooks. As he closed his locker, Zayn grabbed him by the waist, turned him around, and pushed him lightly against his locker so he could kiss him.  
”Mmmm,” Zayn said, as he broke the kiss biting his lip at Liam.  
Blushing, he said, ”ZAYN! You can’t just attack me in the hallways whenever you feel like it. There’s other people around you know.” Zayn just laughed at his cute boyfriend’s embarrassment.  
As he intertwined their fingers, he asked, ”Walk You To Class?”  
Liam replied with a simple nod and grin. As soon as they reached Liam’s 3rd period classroom, Zayn quickly swung him around and pushed his lips on his. As they kissed, he let his hand’s roam to Liam’s butt and squeezes it, causing Liam to squeak ”EEEP!”  
Liam protested, ”BABE!”  
Zayn ignored Liam’s protest, walking down the hall, smirking at Liam and throwing him a wink before descending down the staircase to get to his class. Liam couldn't stop thinking about how naughty his boyfriend was being when he grabbed his bum, (much to Liam’s surprise). He kept sporting that goofy smile he gets when he thinks of something cheeky. He couldn’t wait till the bell rang so he could see his boyfriend. He loved how attentive Zayn was to him, always listening to his problems and always trying to find a way to fix it.  
Liam never thought he would ever, like in a million years, be with a boy like Zayn. But he counted his lucky stars that he had such an amazing boyfriend; his dream boyfriend. As the bell rang, Liam burst out of his seat to meet his boyfriend outside the room where Zayn waited. But he wasn’t there today. Liam got nervous because this would mean that he would have to face the bullies without Zayn.  
He never had to worry about running into the bullies because they wouldn’t dare fuck with Zayn and they knew it. As Liam got more and more nervous, he just started walking to his next class, everything looking good so far. Or so he thought. As he saw one of the bullies, he started to try and run in the other direction. But it was too late. The group of bullies had already spotted him.  
”Hey Cock Sucker!” One of the boys from the group yelled, stopping Liam in his feeble sprint to avoid the bullies.  
Liam then retorted back, ”You think you could come up with something more original? But then again you guys are pretty fucking stupid… Aren’t you?” Liam was being a little sassy now and he knew that would most likely earn him a punch in the face.  
”What the fuck did you say Payne?”  
Liam almost didn’t have the guts to stand up to the leader of the group. But he did. ”You heard me.”  
That’s when the boys pounced on Liam. The leader punched him. Then one of the other boys pushed him to the ground kicking him in his sides.  
They spat nasty things at him like, ”Looks like your butt fucker of a boyfriend can’t help you now, you little bitch.”  
Liam was helpless lying on the ground, wheezing in a result of his asthma. Of course not getting a chance to get to his inhaler he passed out in the hall, while the group of boys were leaving, laughing like they saw the funniest thing in the world happen. That’s how Zayn found his boyfriend as he came out of the bathroom; on the hallway floor, bloody and barely having a pulse.  
In shock at seeing his boyfriend, looking beaten to death, he ran as fast as he could to get to his boyfriend’s side. He cried out ”LIAM?!LIAM?! OH MY GOD!!! NO NO NO NO LIAM BABY PLEASE WAKEUP BABY PLEASE!!! COME ON LI COME ON BABY I’LL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL BABE!” as his trembling hands find their way to his pocket to fish his phone out. He dialed 911, hysterical telling the lady where they were. He spent the rest of the school afternoon and day in the hospital.  
Liam finally woke up. As soon as he saw Liam wake, he hopped out of the waiting room chair to be by Liam’s side.  
”Oh baby you scared me to death Li! God I thought you were-”  
Liam cut him off. ”I know babe. It’s ok.”  
Zayn pulled him into a slow passionate kiss, unlike the usual fast paced, sloppy, lust hungry kisses they share. A tear fell as he broke it. ”I fucking love you Li.”  
Liam, looking into his eyes like he’d never see him again, replies back, ”I love you too, Zi. I always have.”  
That made Zayn smile as big as Liam had ever seen it, and in that moment they knew that they would never doubt, regret, or worry about the opinions of others on their relationship, because all that really mattered was that they loved each other.  
As soon as the realization hit Zayn, he looked Liam in the eyes, took his hand in his own, and asked, ”Liam James Payne, will you marry me?”  
Liam stared back at him, surprised as his boyfriend popped the question. He didn’t know what to say or how to answer it.  
He needed a minute to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Liam say yes?

He didn’t know what to say. He thought maybe Zayn was still shaken up from the state he had found him in.   
”Umm, I uhh I need to think about it. Ok Zi?” Liam said.   
As Zayn heard the words, he got worried. He thought Liam would say yes right away. ”Ok.” He replied as he kissed Liam’s forehead and walked away.   
Liam felt bad about not saying yes right away. ”I love you, Zi.” Liam shouted as Zayn was leaving the double doors.   
Zayn didn’t say it back, making Liam worry. He just nodded and smiled.

The next day at school, Liam tried his best to avoid his boyfriend, trying to give him space like he maybe thought he needed. But that fell short when he felt Zayn’s hands on his hips.   
”Hey babe. I Feel like I haven’t seen you since you left the hospital.” Zayn said, leaning his head oon Liam’s shoulder.   
”Well, uhh, I’ve been busy.”   
Zayn was kind of shocked at Liam’s statement, or more at how it came out; a little harsh. As Liam closed his locker and started walking away, Zayn grabbed his wrist.   
”Walk you to class?”   
Liam pulled back. ”No I’m fine. Thanks.”   
Zayn was watching his boyfriend walking down the hall in surprise, trying to figure out what was making him act weird.  
Liam couldn’t focus on his class work, thinking more about what Zayn had asked him at the hospital. As the bell rang he walked out of the classroom, not noticing Zayn standing there waiting for him.   
”Oy! Babe, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked as he grabbed Liam by his waist.   
”Nothing.”   
”Bullshit.” Zayn responded.  
”I’m just kind of shaken up ever since I left the hospital, that’s all.”   
”Well you don’t have to worry babe. I’m here and I promise I won’t ever let anything like that happen to you again.” Zayn said as he pecked Liam on the lips. ”Umm, babe, that’s not what I was talking about.”   
It took a minute before Zayn caught on to what Liam was trying to admit to him. ”Oh, well babe, just forget about that. I want to be happy with you, not this weird crap that we're doing right now.”   
Sighing contently, he rested his forehead on Zayn’s. ”Ok. Walk me to 4th period?” Liam asked.  
”Sure babe.”   
He intertwined their fingers and said,”Let’s go then babe,” before they made their way down the hall.  
As Liam was sitting in geometry, he thought about what it would be like to marry Zayn; all the ups and downs, but he knew ultimately that no matter what, Zayn would always be by his side taking care of him and giving him all his attention and anything else he needed. That’s when Liam realized he made a mistake that day in the hospital.   
”Oh my fucking God.”   
He now knew what he had to do as he rushed out of class. Zayn was, of course, waiting for him. ”Hey babe. Let’s go to my house, yeah?”  
It was lunch and sometimes they would go to Zayn’s house and he would make anything Liam’s (cute) little tummy desired. Liam thought it was sweet.   
”What do you want Li?” Zayn asked as he started the car.  
”Tacos and ice cream.” Liam said, getting excited. He loves tacos.   
Zayn just smiled as they pulled into his driveway. ”Ok babe.”   
Liam shot passed Zayn when he opened the door, having to pee.   
”Oy!” Zayn laughed once again as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he needed to make Liam’s tacos.   
”Mmm, smells good Zi.” Liam said behind his boyfriend, cuddling him while he makes his tacos.   
”Thanks babe. Go sit in the living room. I’ll be there in a few minutes with your tacos.” He said, kissing Liam. 

”Here you go Li.” Zayn said when they were ready.  
As soon as Liam saw the plate of tacos he was over joyed with excitement. ”EEEE!! Thanks babe! They look delicous!” After giving Zayn what was probably the cutest kiss ever in Zayn’s opinion, Zayn went back to the kitchen to clean up, all the while looking at Liam watching the Telly and eating his Tacos with a fondness he never knew was there.   
”Mmm. I’m done Zi!” Liam shouted as he walked to the kitchen with his empty plate.   
”Looks like you were really hungry.” Zayn said, making Liam blush. ”You look really cute when you blush, Li.” That only made Liam blush more.  
”Thank you babe.” He replied.  
After finishing with the cleanup in the kitchen, Zayn fell on the couch next to Liam, breathing on his neck. Liam let out a sigh. As Zayn put his hands on Liam’s waist, he gasped.   
”Li, you ok Babe?” Liam started blushing once again, embarrassed that he was getting hard from Zayn touching him.   
”Uhh yeah, I’m fine Zi.”   
Zayn was about to say ok when he glanced at the floor but his gaze wandered to Liam’s hard on. He smiled to himself, knowing that he made Liam horny. He nibbled on Liam’s ear, earning a moan in reponse. ”You like that baby?” Zayn teased as he grabbed Liam’s hard on through his pants.   
”Fuck.” Liam hissed, leaning his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder. ”Babe?” Liam asked.   
”Yes, Li?”   
”Make love to me.” Zayn was surprised at what Liam had asked him to do.   
”But aren’t you a-”   
Liam cut Zayn off. ”Yes babe.” Everyone always made fun of him for being a virgin but Zayn didn’t care.   
”Ok baby.” Zayn said as he started undressing and placing sweet, slow, passionate kisses to Liam’s lips.   
”You sure babe?” Zayn asked before they removed there boxers, getting them completely naked now.  
”Yes.” Liam said, so low Zayn barely heard him as he went to grab the lube and condom. He always kept in his pants. Liam caught Zayn’s wrist making him snap his head back at Liam. ”I want to feel you inside me babe Ok?” Liam sort of asked and told Zayn.   
He nodded his head. ”Ok”   
As he got the lube and popped it open, he squeezed some on his hand to slick himself up before entering Liam.   
”This is going to hurt ok babe? Just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop.” Liam said nothing, just nodded and kissed Zayn.   
As Zayn penetrated Liam, he gasped .”FUCK!” Liam screamed, grunting, trying to get used to Zayn and pretty big dick.   
”You need me to stop, Li?”   
”No I just need a minute.” Liam said taking deep breaths.   
”Ok babe.” Zayn said, kissing Liam on the neck and rubbing his sides, trying to sooth him.   
”Move.” Liam replied after a minute. ”Move, Zi.” Liam repeated himself.  
After Zayn got permission to move, he went slow, snapping his hips back and forth in smooth motions, not wanting to hurt Liam.   
”Ohhh Zayn.” Liam said as he scratched down Zayn’s back from the amazing way Zayn was making him feel, leaving red lines down his back.   
”Fuck Li.” Zayn said as he started to suck and bite hickeys on Liam’s neck. At this point they were both on edge; ready to cum.   
”Oh God, Zi I’m going to cum.” Liam said breathlessly. ”Oh fuck, Li I’m going to cum.” Zayn practically gasped.   
”Fuuuuck.” Liam said as he came, white ribbons of cum splattering everywhere but mostly on his and Zayn’s bellies.   
”Oh…. Liam you want me to cum inside you?” Zayn asked, his voice recked.   
”Yes.” Liam said as Zayn spilled inside of him. As Zayn pulled out of Liam, he said, ”Yes.”   
Zayn turned his head to Liam in confusion. ”What?”   
Liam smiled at his boyfriend being so dense. ”I said yes Zayn, I will marry you.”   
That’s when Zayn turned around and tackled his boyfriend to the floor with the biggest smile on his face. ”God Li, you scared me. I thought you would never say yes.”   
”Why wouldn’t I? I love you.”   
”I love you too babe.”   
They sat there in bliss and just in utter happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Old xx


End file.
